Bring Me To Life
by beckywolfmj220
Summary: No connection to the Evanescence song. Jade and Tori are wolves. Not just that but they have fallen in love. Sadly though their love has a major hurdle. Revenge, revenge against Tori's father
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy this please Read and Review**

* * *

**(Tori's POV)**

Times are hard for me right now, because I'm struggling with my sexuality. This is all her fault walking in, and yelling at me my first day of Hollywood Arts. She was only yelling at me for accidentally spilling coffee on her boyfriend, but when she came in I swear my heart stopped, I lost my breath, and I lost everything that was me in that moment. It was like I had died and came back. **(Jade's POV)**

I've been trying to calm my inner wolf from taking the beautiful sex goddess in front of me. I did everything to not make people suspicious of me, so I did what comes naturally. I yelled at her to stop rubbing on my boyfriend. As much as it hurt when I felt her pain, I had to keep up my overly jealous girlfriend image.

**(Tori's POV)**

She yelled at me, I can't believe she just did that. It seems like she's trying to hold something in, or hood something back. _Andre I think Jade's a wolf_, I tell him telepathically.

_No, she can't be, but if she is she can hide it pretty well_, Andre thinks back, a chocolate eyebrow raised as he looks at me.

_I'll be wondering about it all day now_, I think, my eyes looking to the tile floor.

_Yeah me too, thanks a lot, _he says before moving off.

"What?" I call after him and start chasing him.

**(Jade's POV)**

_Cat, I need your help_, I say through our pack link.

_Kay-Kay, what's up_, she says back in that chipper tone.

_I need you to get close to Vega, and see if she slips up and if she's a wolf, or not_, I say as I start putting books into my locker.

_I'll be wondering about it all day now_, I hear her reply in that bubbly tone.

It's going to kill me if she's not, because my dad said I can only date wolves. If I've imprinted on a human my dad will kill me. Fuck, I just realized I imprinted, well I know what's going to happen now. I'm fucked.

**(Tori's POV)**

I try to pay attention in my classes, but I'm finding it hard; because, the only thing on my mind is the girl who yelled at me earlier. She was beyond gorgeous. Hang on I've never liked a girl before now. Oh shit I just imprinted, and on someone who doesn't even like me. I need to talk to Andre after class.

**(Jade's POV)**

I couldn't stop thinking about Vega, as if the imprint didn't make it harder now I have to deal with the talented, self-absorbed, conceded, older sister Trina. Ugh, I hate imprinting, and why is someone calling me at a time like this. "Hello," I say uninterested.

_"Hey Jade, it's Cat. I think you'll be happy with what I found out,"_ she says like a normal person. Cat acts really well to pull off playing a ditz , and full everyone completely. She is actually not a ditz, but a complete genius.

"What did you find out," I say suddenly interested.

_"Well, she isn't human I know that for...,"_ she starts, but she didn't finish because of me.

"What! How do you know she's not human?" I say with a growl, cutting her off. I am starting to get angry, and that's not good.

_"Calm down Jade, and I know because of her scent. Its not human, but it's not wolf either,"_ she says in a soothing tone to me helping me to calm down a bit.

"Okay, so what else do you know?" I ask, taking a breath to calm myself.

_"Well, she's best friends with Andre, the wolf who has no pack, and that her sister is an Angel. That's all I know for now,"_ she replies.

"Okay, thanks Cat," I say, then I hang up the phone, and resume thinking why I had to imprint on HER.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two in one day whoo hoo thanks for all the love please Read and Review**

* * *

**(Tori's POV)**

Dammit! Of course I had to imprint. This is what I get for waiting so long to come out into the new world. I run out of my house yelling to my parents I'm going out for a run. As I run out the door I strip naked, and turn into a pure white wolf with ice blue eyes, and once I reach the woods I stand on my two hind legs.

**(Jade's POV)**

As I was thinking, I had the idea that if i go for a run I can clear my head. Since my dad doesn't care about me, I strip, and run into the woods behind my house. Once I get there I feel my body starting to change. Fur sprouts out of me, and then I explode into my pitch black wolf with charcoal grey eyes. I stretch my muscles, and flex them so I'm comfortable. After I'm done stretching, I take off into the woods, and just run.

**(Tori's POV)**

As I'm running I hear another pair of paws that are not mine, so I turn around and snarl.

**(Jade's POV)**

I hear something snarl at me, so I move closer to find out what made that noise. As I creep closer I see a figure on two legs, with pure white fur, and ice blue eyes. A werewolf, but this one is different from my kind.

_Cat, um, phase, and sniff for my scent in the woods_, I think to Cat.

_Kay-kay_, she thinks back.

_Why does this wolf look so familiar?_ I ask myself.

**(Tori's POV)**

The animal I snarled at came closer, and the woods open up to reveal this pitch black wolf with charcoal grey eyes.

_Andre, um, there's another werewolf in my woods_ I think to him.

I howl in intimidation hoping to scare it off. It doesn't budge. Ok this wolf is stubborn I think to myself. I have a feeling I know who this wolf is.

**(Jade's POV)**

This wolf is terrifying, and Jade West doesn't get scared. I jumped when it howled, not expecting that. As I hear paw steps, I tell Cat to hold off; because, there's something familiar.

**(Tori's POV)**

_Andre attack me in your human form_ I think to him

_Why Tor?_ he thinks back.

_Because I'm getting a feeling in my gut_, I reply to him

_Okay, but I apologize if you get hurt_, he thinks back with a chuckle

_It's fine, I mean I am your alpha_, I reply with my own chuckle

Next thing I know I'm getting knocked down on the ground by a human Andre.

**(Jade's POV)**

I looked around, and see the white wolf had just gotten tackled by... Andre. Shit I need to stop him from hurting her. _Wait, how'd I know it's a her_ I think to myself. I charge at Andre, but he shoves me away, and continues. I look into the white wolf's eyes...

**(Tori's POV)**

I look into those charcoal eyes...

**(Jade's POV)**

And I knew that this beautiful wolf...

**(Tori's POV)**

I know who this stubborn wolf is...

**(Jade's POV)**

This wolf Is Tori Vega.


End file.
